1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of displaying an image and a display apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel of a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus may include a color filter layer at one of a lower substrate and an upper substrate. Additionally, a field sequential color driving method for sequentially driving a red color light source, a green color light source, and a blue color light source may be utilized, in order to remove the color filter layer or decrease a size of the color filter layer. However, if a display panel implements a sequential color driving method, the motion of users' eyes when they are watching images displayed on the display panel may cause a major color to be reflected in different areas of the users' a retina, which may reduce the perceived image quality by generating a dynamic color break up of the image. In addition when an obstacle is positioned between the display panel and the user, the major color may be discontinuously reflected in the retina, which may also reduce the perceived image quality by generating a static color break up of the image. Thus, the display quality of the display apparatus is deteriorated.